


Trey Meets the Whitehorses

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: New Neighbors [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlene Mask fires herself as being waitress to Tina Thompson. She then tells Mona and Koko Whitehorse if Trey would be there to meet them or not. Charlene is an old friend to Mona and Koko and would love them to meet her friends. Since Trey is in football season, would he be able to meet the Whitehorses? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlene Mask told her boss, Tina Thompson, who was owner and chef in a Mexican restaurant. Tina understood what Charlene had felt about working with her. Charlene fired herself since she was no longer interested being a waitress. Charlene turned in her nametag and work clothes in. Tina felt bad since Charlene was one of her hard workers.

Now that Charlene left, she wanted to travel to the Grand Canyon to visit her old friends, Mona and Koko Whitehorse. They were Native Americans. One thing Charlene did not know was that Koko once worked in a garage in Milwaukee, Wisconsin as a mechanic. She knew Koko was always happy as a park ranger since it was all he knew.

Charlene wanted her boyfriend, Trey Prescott to come along so he could meet Mona and Koko. Mona was not as friendly as Koko was, but like Koko, she was always happy to live in Arizona. Once back in her house, Charlene immediately turned the bathtub on. She would call Trey in the next twenty minutes or so.

While soaking into the bathtub, Charlene always had enjoyed listening to the radio and reading a book. This was how she got her news was by radio. She did not read the newspaper much except for horoscopes. That was something she always enjoyed reading what the daily horoscopes were. Her horoscope told her that evening: ‘One day you will marry a handsome man and will live in an expensive mansion.’ Her sign was Cancer.

Her boyfriend, Trey, was about to get out of school. He happened to be a sophomore in college and always had straight As. He still did not know what to do for a living, but had thought about being a minister. After blow – drying her brown curly hair she changed into a nice blue and pink flower flannel pajamas. It was flannel season. While in college, Trey recently was drafted into the football team, the Cardinals.

If Trey did not decide what to choose a living, he might play football for the Cardinals. It was pre – season for football and he was a new player on the team. Now football fans will like him or not for a first – time football player for the NFL. She hoped he would make the Cardinals a better team than they were before.

Charlene combed her brown curly hair and then after putting her green comb back in the drawer by the bathroom sink. Green had always been her favorite color. Trey always told her green matched her eyes. He was not home yet, so she left a message on his answering machine to call her back.

She never got his message that night but did early the next morning. She did not plan to job-hunting that day so today she gave herself a day or two off from work before started a new job. She had always wanted to work with books since she enjoyed books so much. Trey did not have football practice that day. He was in school for half a day that afternoon. He always had taken half a day courses.

Charlene looked out of the window. The leaves were changing in Arizona. She loved watching fall leaves change colors. She thought leaving for the Grand Canyon in a week or two. The temperature in Detroit that day was in the early sixties. After leaving the window, she decided to call the Whitehorses and talk about when she and Trey could come out.

Mona was home that morning and Koko had just left to the Grand Canyon National Park. He had always enjoyed being a park ranger and was good at it. She and Mona got a bit time to get caught up. Charlene asked Mona if it was all right to bring Trey along but mentioned Trey had just started pre – season with the Cardinals. Mona did understand if Trey had football games and Charlene went without him.

Mona told Charlene, “Koko and I would like to meet this gentleman you’re seeing since you’ve told us so much about him.”

“He’s heard so much about you and Koko too,” Charlene said.

“He might be working at the national park when you arrive in Arizona. I will be sure to tell him if your gentlemen is coming or not,” Mona told her.

“Thanks, Charlene said.

In Arizona, Koko came home from work around six o’clock as he normally did. He found Mona behind the stove.

“Did you have a busy day, dear?” Mona asked.

“I would say so. Is Charlene still coming out?” he asked.

“Of course she is. She said she might bring her boyfriend along. She says he’s in college right now and got drafted in the NFL with the Cardinals, but I told her we understand since he’s in pre – season right now,” Mona told him.

Koko didn’t reply.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Charlene and Trey both woke up with hail. Trey was in Arizona at the time because of his being in football. Charlene didn't want to go to Arizona because she wasn't a fan of football like Trey was. Neither of them had expected Trey to play in the NFL, but somehow it happened just like that.

Charlene would be staying with Mona and Koko while she was out there. Since Trey joined the Cardinals, he had to transfer universities so he wouldn't waste his time flying back and forth from Detroit to Arizona. That sure would be a waste of money for sure. Like Detroit, Arizona also had hail. Charlene thought it had been time for it to rain since it's been a few months since the last storm.

Trey had morning classes with a couple of afternoon classes, so Charlene would have to wait to tell him what their plans were. She decided to stay indoors that day and picked up a good book to read. One of the new writers she had recently got into was a mystery writer named Bill Thompson.

Of course Bill wrote violent stuff, but Charlene didn't give much thought on his being that violent. She enjoyed the storylines and twists and turns and plots. She had enjoyed his main character, Lynda Conway, divorced mom with a daughter and son. Lynda's son had always been involved in all of her cases and he thought he was Sherlock Holmes.

Charlene finished reading 'Lynda's Hostage' when the power went out. Every time there was a power outage, she would freak out. Unlike herself, Trey wasn't frightened about the past power outages. Charlene got up from the couch and blankets she had been on. She was curious about the house line was working or not. It wasn't. 

Charlene's half - finished cell phone went almost charged because of the hailstorm.

"Great. How would I know if the neighbors and Trey are doing?" Charlene asked herself.

None of her family members were around so she didn't think much of her family since they all went to Heaven and she was the only one in her family left.

In Arizona, the power was still on. Trey picked up his telephone he had in his dorm room to check if it was. He heard a dial tone and sighed of relief. He picked it up once more to try calling Charlene and see how she was doing with Detroit's hailstorm. So he did. No answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a bit after midnight in Detroit, the lights came back on and the hailstorm was almost over. When Charlene woke early that morning, the time read six - twenty in the morning. She sighed with relief when she saw the clocks flashing on and off in all places of the house.

Since the storm had ended, Charlene tried calling Trey to let him know she was flying out that day. There was no answer from Trey. So Charlene left a message on his cell.

She hoped he got her message. Trey usually woke up around five - thirty since he had morning classes Tuesdays and Thursdays while he did afternoon classes Monday, Wednesday and Fridays. When Trey was on his first morning break, he checked to see if he had any new messages.

He saw there were a few but none of them were important enough to return right away. He saw that he did have one text message. He was happy to see it was from Charlene. He was also happy to know the hailstorm in Detroit was slowing down and she was to fly out later that day.

He figured he would send a text message back to her, letting her know he was happy to hear she was safe. The hailstorm in Grand Canyon had already ended and the sun was out with a rainbow in the sky. While packing her things up for the trip, Charlene heard her cell phone beep to let her know there was a new text message.

She wanted to wait to answer the text once she finished packing up. After the last set of clean underwear, bras, T - shirts, and pants were in the suitcase, she added her toothpaste, toothbrush and deodorant along. Before checking Trey's text, Charlene dialed Mona and Koko, letting them know she was arriving in Grand Canyon that afternoon.

Mona sounded happy to hear her friend's voice over the telephone again.

"My flight for Arizona is one o'clock this afternoon," Charlene told Mona.

"Great. I'll work on getting the guest room's bed for you. You don't need to waste your time finding a hotel room," Mona said.

"Thanks, Mona. I appreciate it. Does Koko know about that?" Charlene asked.

"He knows you're coming out at some point. I'll leave a message on his cell phone to let him know you're flying in today," Mona replied.

"Thanks. I'll need a ride to your place," Charlene remarked.

"I'll be there. When you arrive at the airport, give me a ring," Mona told her.

"I will, Mona. Have you heard about the hailstorm Detroit had?" Charlene asked her.

"Yes, we did hear about it. I'm glad you're still safe."

"Me, too. We had no power at all and the phones weren't working. Now we have our power back, I left Trey a message to let him know I was coming out this afternoon. I haven't heard from him yet. I hope he's okay. I will see you this afternoon," Charlene said as the two women hung up.

She finally checked the unanswered text. She was glad to see it was from Trey. She texted back: 'I will see you soon. Hugs, Charlene'


	4. Chapter 4

Charlene rode in the plane first - class to Phoenix. Trey really was looking forward to having her closer to him. Charlene hoped Trey would be open one of these days to meet Koko and Mona. She hoped the three friends would end up liking one another.

She saw there were lots of people were riding first - class. She wondered where they were headed. She sat by a window and a man in his late twenties sat next to her. She thought he had good looks: hazel eyes, dark red hair, a zit under his chin, reading glasses, an inexpensive Ralph Lauren polo shirt. Nike black shoes, white brand new socks, and light tan zipper pants.

He found her studying him.

"What are you looking at, ma'am?" he questioned her.

"Oh, nothing. I like your new outfit," Charlene complimented him.

"Thanks, Miss. Glad you like it. I recently ordered them for a business trip to New York. I'm in the banking business," he told her.

"I'm on my way to Phoenix to see my boyfriend and a couple of old friends."

"What do your boyfriend and friends do for a living?" he asked.

Charlene could tell this man sounded friendly.

"My boyfriend recently got drafted to the Cardinals this year. He's in pre - season at the minute. My friends happen to be a housewife and a park ranger."

"How long has your boyfriend been in the NFL?" he asked.

"This is his first year."

"Just a starter, I presume," he said.

"Right. He got the kick - off position. I'll find out when I get there to see if he's happy playing in the NFL. He's also a college student here in Phoenix. He started out going to school in Detroit, but it made no sense for him to fly back and forth to see me and then go back to school."

"Makes a lot of sense," the man agreed.

The flight lasted a few hours. The plane had one short delay. She was happy to know she was able to get in the airport safely. Rest of the flight she took a nap and watched a movie with the other passengers. Today's film featured Steve Martin in Cheaper By the Dozen 2. She had fallen asleep at the end of the film.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Charlene arrived at the airport, first thing she did was get her luggage from the luggage claim. The luggage claim was packed with thousands of people arriving and leaving. She was one of the arrivers. After grabbing her bags, Charlene went straight to the pay phone and called Mona.

Mona wasn’t home, so Charlene left a message on the answering machine. Mona never mentioned on the phone she had plans that didn’t make her not to pick her up at the airport. Trey had class today, so Charlene didn’t bother calling him to ask and see if he would bother with it. So she tried anyway. Trey happened to be on a free period when she called.

“Glad you made it safely, Charlene,” he greeted her.

“I know, but I just called Mona for a ride but she wasn’t home like she had promised to pick me up. This is why I’m calling you,” Charlene said.

“I’m glad you have me on your second option, hon. I’m not available to pick you up. Tell you what – how about you meet me at the dorm around six so we can have supper?” he asked.

“I love the idea, Trey. I want to see what Mona wants to do,” Charlene replied.

“Right. I almost forgot about that but it does make sense,” he agreed.

“I’ll still give you a ring once I have an answer.”

“Good idea,” he said.

So they hung up. After she put the phone back in the receiver. Her last option was to call a taxi.

To tell the truth, Charlene had luck. The taxi would arrive in about ten to thirty minutes. Charlene decided to watch people come and go until then. For now her cell phone was out of range until she arrived at Mona and Koko’s house. It didn’t take very long for for Charlene to wait. The cab arrived less than fifteen minutes.

The yellow cab looked like it recently been to the car wash. Charlene noticed a couple of passengers getting out of the taxi. The driver opened the trunk for the passengers so they could collect their suitcases. After the couples unloaded the suitcases, the driver help load her bags.

“Thank you,” Charlene told him.

“You’re welcome, Madam. Were to?” he asked as she got into the front seat of the cab.

He looked to be in his early sixties to late fifties. The cab was smelling like smoke and she didn’t breathe very well. The man grabbed a cigar out and lit it. He looked to be a bit messy but was well – dressed, Charlene saw. His face looked like it needed to have a shave. After she made it to the house after collecting her bags and tipped the driver, he drove away. Charlene couldn’t find a spare to let herself in, so her only chance was to wait till either Mona or Koko came back and let her in.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlene had waited about thirty minutes when she spotted Mona’s car. She waved to Mona. Mona got out of the driver’s seat and locked the car doors. Before locking the car, she took her purse out from the passenger seat. That was where she would put her purse when she drove alone.

Mona jumped in surprise the minute the car clicked locked. The two women hugged one another.

“it’s so good to see you again, Charlene. How long have you been waiting?” Mona asked.

Today Charlene saw Mona was wearing the most beautiful dress she’d never seen at all in her entire life.

Mona was also wearing earrings and a necklace to match her outfit. Mona’s black hair was short black hair with a white ponytail in the back of her hair, white and green earrings, eyes that had long lashes, necklace was ruby red, white and black. The dress was sparkling red, green and some blue to go with it. Her knee highs were the old – fashioned type of white with light red high heels. Mona’s light pink lipstick looked like it was disappearing.

“My, you look beautiful, Mona!” Charlene exclaimed.

“Thank you, Charlene. This outfit isn’t new so I’ve worn it a bunch of times. It’s Koko’s favorite,” Mona said as the two women finished hugging so she could find the keys to let them in. Like Mona, Koko’s looks and outfits were similar to hers, and like Mona, Koko also wore matching necklace and earrings.

The house was sparkling clean once Mona helped Charlene carry her luggage in the house.

“It didn’t need much work, so I thought I’d tidy up a bit,” Mona told her as Charlene saw the carpet, which almost matched Mona’s outfit was recently vacummed.

Even the kitchen itself was sparkling clean. The sink was recently scrubbed well, Charlene saw, but the sink could use a bit of work. The soap bottle was filled with hand soap. The dishwasher looked like it was brand – new, but the silverware and dishes were already loaded back in their spots.

Even the counters looked good. The counters were light tan steenless gold. Even the kitchen chairs were pushed into the table. The table held about five chairs. The microwave and oven were sparkling clean. The lawn outdoors had been mowed recently. The telephone was hooked on the kitchen wall.

“Looks like you did a lot of work before I arrived,” Charlene said with surprise.

“I thought it should look best for you and Trey,” Mona replied.

Charlene looked in the living room next. The walls were dressed with paintings. Charlene guessed the paintings were homemade.

Charlene saw the television was in its usual place, clicker was seated on the coffee table, magazines neatly piled on the table. Even a rug was under the coffee table. It matched Mona’s red high heels, Charlene could tell. The couches and chairs were also neatly in order. Charlene followed Mona to the second floor to the guest room while she stayed here during her stay.

Mona had always been a neat person, and hadn’t lost her touch. The bathroom sink was also sparkling, toilets cleaned, floors mopped, liquid soap pump filled, bathtub neatly scrubbed. Mona led her to a medium – sized bedroom, which was right next to the linen closet.

Mona opened the door for Charlene. Charlene had guessed the master bath and bedroom were also in order. Charlene sure was impressed on Mona’s keeping things in order. Unlike Mona, Charlene had never been this tidy. She was a neat person herself but not the same way Mona did.

Even the guest bedroom and linen closet were in order. The bed was a queen – sized bed with clean bed sheets, pillows. The carpet was also vacummed. The bed had a pillow to lie down at night, a matching pillow that was on the pillow to sleep on including a couple other pillows. The dresser drawer had been dusted off while jewelry was neatly put away in the sock drawer, clothes neatly put away in the closet on its hangers.

Mona and Charlene put her bags by the closet door. Outside of the front door had the usual ‘Welcome’ rug. There was also tulips and other flowers in the front. The backyard was the patio. The backyard looked like it was big enough for children and dogs. Charlene also noticed a garden.

Mona studied her friend’s face. Charlene was really looking like her eyes were about to pop out. The house looked like it was built in 1974. She let Charlene sit in one of the patio chairs at the table.

“I haven’t seen a house this neat in years,” Charlene complimented.

Of course the house needed to welcome guests and friends.

It was nearing five – thirty when the two women walked back into the house. 

“I’m going to start supper. It should be ready by the time he comes home,” Mona told her.

“Okay. What are we having tonight?”

“Nothing special. White pasta shells, green peasnaps, carrots, corn on the cob, pineapple fresh from the garden, and tomatoes. Dessert was done earlier before you came home,” Mona told her.

“You’re about the neatest person I know, Mona. None of my other friends aren’t this tidy as you are and neither am I. Trey likes to be on the messy side.”

“Men are like that sometimes. Before I married Koko, he wasn’t a neat person at all. When I moved in after our honeymoon, he came a neat person and has been since.”

Mona opened the refrigerator door, grabbed the pasta shells, carrots, peasnaps, and corn on the cob with Charlene’s help.

“Thanks for helping, Charlene,” Mona told her.

She handed Charlene the plates. That’s when Mona saw Charlene gasp.

“What is it, dear?” she asked.

“Trey invited me to go out to supper with him tonight and I almost forgot about it!” Charlene gasped in surprise as Mona opened the pasta shells.

“Call him and invite him. He can have dessert here,” Mona suggested.

“Thanks, Mona. You really are a lifesaver. I will send him a text message right away.”

Mona watched Charlene run up the stairs. She figured Charlene left the cell in one of her belongings in it. She heard Charlene unzip a carry – on bag. Charlene grabbed it out.

She opened the cell phone and asked: ‘Trey, I am now at Mona and Koko’s house. You really should see how the house is in order. I’m sorry I almost forgot about our dinner date for tonight, but she did invite you for dessert.’ That’s when she pushed send. A few minutes later she got his response.

‘Glad you’re already having a great time at your friends’ place, dear. Of course I can make it. What time would they want me? Can’t stay long. My homework is piled up.’ Charlene fast – walked to the kitchen when both women heard the car garage sound.

“Trey says he’d be happy to accept your invitation. He can’t stay long since he has a pile of homework calling.”

“Tell him to come over around seven,” Mona told her.

“All right.”

That’s when Koko opened the door. He walked right over to give his wife a big bug.

“Lookie here. Isn’t it Charlene!” Koko said in an excited voice.

He then gave her a welcoming hug.

“Thanks, Koko. There’s one thing I need to do,” she said adter she and Koko finished their hug.

“Charlene, honey, would you like a glass of water, mile, wine, sparkling cider?” Mona asked.

“I’ll have wine, thanks.”

“Any preference what kind you want?” Koko asked.

“No.”

He watched her hurry up the stairs.

“What’s wrong with her? I come home, greet her with a hug, and she runs up the stairs,” Koko said.

“She almost forgot she set up a dinner date with Trey, so I invited him for dessert.”

“Fine with me. What’s on tonight’s menu?” Charlene heard him ask.

“Marie Calendar’s cherry pie,” she answered.

“Great! And have whipped cream and ice cream to go with.”

“That’s my plan,” she replied.

Charlene sent another text to Trey, telling him Mona said dessert at seven o’clock. ‘Great. See you soon,’ he texted and signed off.

Charlene didn’t bother checking facebook while she was here on her visit. She returned downstairs.

“Trey did accept your invite and said he’ll be here by seven.”

“All right. Dinner’s almost ready,” Mona told the two.

The three carried the plates to the dining room table. It had more chairs than the kitchen itself did. The dining room held seven chairs, so there was enough seats for Trey when he arrived. By the time the three cleared the dinner dishes, it was seven PM. The doorbell rang as Mona washed the table. She’d wait to clean the dirty dishes away.

Charlene opened the front door to let him in. Trey was also impressed to what the Whitehorses did to their house. It was the same way as Charlene described it to him. Both husband and wife watched as Trey’s eyes showed a compliment in silence.

Mona grabbed the sugary dessert out of the fridge. She asked everyone if they wanted the pie warm or cold, with or without whipped cream and ice cream.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Whitehorse. Charlene must have forgotten to mention I can’t have ice cream or whipped cream. I have a weak stomach so it wouldn’t be able to settle that much variety,” Trey said.

Like she had hoped, she could see the first meeting with her boyfriend and friends would get along just fine.

“You didn’t mention this little detail, Charlene,” Mona said.

Trey was studying the couple. They were probably about thirty years in marriage, but he wasn’t so sure. In the past, from what Charlene had described them, he saw she was right.

He was sitting between Charlene and Koko. The three were introduced by Charlene just then.

“I like your dress, Mrs. Whitehorse. It does fit your personality,” Trey told her.

Both Mona and Koko could tell this gentleman really did have polite manners. That was something Charlene kept quiet about.

The couple saw how well – dressed Trey was and he looked the same as Charlene had described to them.

“Thanks for inviting me, Mrs. Whitehorse.”

“Our pleasure,” Koko returned.

Everyone ate as they talked. Koko and Mona mouthed quietly to each other Charlene found herself the right boyfriend.

The old grandfather clock chimed eight – fifteen.

“I really should get going. I have homework calling my name. Thanks again for inviting me,” Trey said as he let Charlene out of her chair so they could give each other a hug. Koko walked him to his car while Charlene helped Mona clear the dirty dishes.

“It’s nice meeting you, Trey. We’ve heard so much about you. You’re welcome to come back anytime you wish,” Koko told him.

“I’ve heard so much about you also. Tell Charlene good – night,” Trey said as he drove away in the dark night.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day when Trey was on lunch break, he made a move to call Charlene and ask is she’d take his invitation to go out to dinner with him tonight. He enjoyed last night’s visit with Charlene’s long – time friends, Koko and Mona. To tell the truth, he liked the couple, but it was true Mona wasn’t that friendly, but for some reason last night, she was.

He really did enjoy Mona’s cooking. His mother was more of a cook than Mona was, but still he got to see Charlene last night, which was the best part of the night. He and Charlene had been seeing each other for about two years now. His mother and older brothers really seem to enjoy Charlene’s company.

His mother, Barbara, was the only parent he and his brothers had left. His father, Preston, had died about twelve years back of heart failure. He’d been allergic to pollen, so Trey somehow picked up the dairy introlence, so allergies ran did run in the family. Trey had food introlence for about five years now so he’s used to reading labels while grocery shopping.

The previous doctor visit he had was a couple weeks ago. His allergist told had pointed out he could be at risk for other allergens in near future, but he had to be careful in the meantime. Of course he knew it was true. Barbara still would call and make his schedule to a visit with the allergist.

His allergist also pointed out at the last visit that researchers get symptoms between introlence and allergies confused. When his allergist ran the test five years ago, he wasn’t sure if Trey’s dairy problem was mild with introlence or allergies. This last visit he was told the risk could happen anytime soon but Trey did know nobody could predict when the risk would be.

His brothers, Tom and Ben, haven’t had any issues with her health just yet, but Ben was in his mid – twenties and Tom was in his early thirties. Trey had inherited his brothers’ looks. Tom had married recently. He now lives in New York with his wife. They hadn’t had time to talk about raising a child yet.

He decided texting her would be his best option. Today he bought a sack lunch. He mostly did since he didn’t want his risk of future allergens to cause him trouble. He didn’t have much to eat since most of the food in his dorm room had dairy. He knew as a member of the Cardinals, players had to eat a lot to have energy to play.

He texted: Hi, hon. Had a great time last night. I would like to know if you’d like to go out to supper with me tonight since last night the plans changed around a bit. Love you, Trey Then he pressed ‘send.’ Later that day while in English, he had heard an answer from Charlene. She wrote, ‘Glad you had fun last night. So did I. Mona said I could go tonight since I’m here to visit you, Mona and Koko. You can pick me up around five.’ Charlene After English was over, he saw her message. 'See you then. Love, Trey


	8. Chapter 8

Around suppertime, which was the usual six o’clock, Trey immediately arrived to pick up Charlene for their dinner date. Mona answered the door after seeing Trey in the window.

“Charlene, Trey’s here!” Mona called.

“Thanks!” Charlene called back.

She wanted to put the finishing touches on her face with makeup. She wore Trey’s favorite outfit that night. She thought it was a good idea since they were spending some time while she was out here in Arizona.

Charlene came back down in less than a minute.

“My, don’t you look nice,” Koko said when he walked in the house a second later.

He’d just gotten home from work.

“Thanks, Koko.” 

“You better get going. Trey’s waiting,” Mona told her.

“I’ll see you when I get back.”

“All right.”

They watched her as she grabbed out her purse and headed for Trey’s car.

“You look lovely tonight, Charlene,” Trey complimented her.

“Thanks, Trey. I thought I’d wear your favorite outfit tonight.”

“I’m glad you did. Like I said before, green fits you.”

It made Charlene smile when he said that. He always said that when she had this outfit on. They drove away from the Whitehorses’ driveway. Mona and Koko waved as Trey drove outside of the driveway. Charlene waved back.

“Those two look like a cute couple. I could see them as a good husband and wife,” Mona said.

“I agree,” Koko said in return.

Trey and Charlene ended up going to an Italian resturant. Italian had been Charlene’s favorite but he didn’t have a preference because of his health. He asked the waitress if they had non – dairy food. She told him.

“I think I’ll have that, thanks.”

The waitress told him a salad was non – dairy, which he knew. ‘Duh,’ he thought to himself as the waitress left to collect their drinks.

“Want to share some breadsticks?” he asked her.

“I’d love to.”

They both asked the waitress for breadsticks. A few minutes later, the waitress returned. She thought Charlene and Trey were one of the cutest couples that night. She wasn’t sure what Trey’s age was, but she wasn’t good at telling what age people were.

“Are you ready to order?” she asked, notepad in her hand along with a pen.

“I’ll have a salad,” he said.

“And I would like to have the eggplant special,” Charlene ordered.

“All right. It should take a while.”

She disappeared once more. After she left, Trey grabbed a breadstick and broke it in half. He gave her the first half of the breadstick. They both took a bite of the breadstick at the same time.

“Looks like we’re kissing with food in our mouth,” Charlene said after they swallowed the bread.

“I know. I’ve seen this on television several times.”

“Same here,” she agreed.

“How is football coming along?”

“Fine. I think I might have to drop out of the NFL. I have too much schoolwork to concentrate on.”

“Did you tell the coach?”

“I did. He said that’s understandable.”

“Of course it is,” Charlene agreed.

“I know I did well in the past few games but I just think I’m not ready for the NFL.”

“I thought I would watch you in some of the games but I guess that would never happen.”

“Guess not.”

They ate their breadsticks in silence as the waitress returned several minutes later with Charlene’s eggplant. Trey did not want to start eating his salad without Charlene having to wait. He thought it wasn’t fair if he was eating when her meal didn’t arrive.

After finishing supper, it was after seven o’clock. Trey had to cut the date early because he had piles of homework to do.

“Sorry to cut the date short, Charlene. I have to catch up on homework and study for a couple tests that are coming up. You know how college is.”

“I do.”

They drove home, talking about different subjects. Trey decided to walk her to the door. Koko was closest to the door, so he let them both in.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Whitehorse, but I have a lot of homework and studying to do.”

“That’s all right, Trey. We’ll see you next time,” Koko said as Charlene walked in.

Then the three of them watched Trey walk himself to the car. He drove away by waving to them. They waved back.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Charlene wanted to remind Mona and Koko not to feed supper for three people tonight. She’d gotten a text from Trey earlier this morning, asking if she was free to go out with him for movies and supper. She accepted immediately. That morning after Koko left for the national park, she spoke up.

“Don’t bother feeding me tonight, Mona. Trey sent me a text not too long ago this morning, wanting to see if I would go out tonight since it was supposed to be last night.”

“We understand, Charlene. You’re here to visit us and Trey. We enjoy your visits.”

“Thanks, Mona. I have enjoyed seeing you and Koko as well.”

“Since your plans are booked for tonight, why don’t we go shopping this afternoon to find you a nice new dress for tonight’s date with Trey?”

“Good thought, Mona. It’s been a while since I’ve bought anything new.”

Mona thought today was the right time to do this, and she was happy she’d thought of the right time.

Of course Charlene was staying for a couple more days and it would be time for her to fly back home. Mona thought she’d get her purse now to play safe in case she forgot when it was time to drive to the mall. The mall hadn’t yet opened. Like other shopping centers, the stores usually opened at nine.

Of course Charlene had never been much of a shopper, but Mona herself would go on special occasions and holiday. Mona thought today sounded like a special occasion to her, even if Charlene thought it wouldn’t. Mona was a big spender when it came to shopping for something like today. She smiled and went along with the plan.

“Should we go shopping after lunch?” Mona asked her.

“Sure. He’s not picking me up until five tonight.”

“Perfect! We have sometime to spare until then,” Mona said, smile still on her face.

Today Charlene had her brown curly hair in a ponytail. Charlene liked having long hair rather than short. Today Charlene also wore diamond earrings that looked like they were real and expensive.

Charlene also wore white socks with shoes to match them. Charlene usually wore size six and a half. Her shirt today was medium – sized Ralph Lauren. The Ralph Lauren T – shirt she had on today looked like it wasn’t expensive. Its color today looked like it was turquoise with hot pink with a sunset. Her pants were the usual blue jeans with a zipper, of course.

Mona did notice the sleep was in Charlene’s eyes that looked like it was ready to come out since Charlene had looked like she’d woke up seven minutes ago. Her eyes didn’t have dark circles but today they looked like they were sparkling with laughter and happiness so yeah, she could see her friend was in a good mood.

“We’ll go shopping a little after lunch, if it works for you, Charlene.”

“Good idea. I do need something else I didn’t think of getting back at home.”

“What’s that, darling?” 

Mona didn’t call Charlene that name very much. She knew for sure Charlene didn’t seem to like it very much at all.

“I’d like to get some makeup. I’m almost out.”

“I could use more myself,” Mona agreed.

“Good thing I suggested it then,” Charlene replied.

“Right.”

Time passed quickly and it was now lunchtime. Mona baked the leftovers from the night before since she didn’t feel like making sandwiches or anything else. Charlene didn’t seem to care if there were leftovers. She didn’t eat leftovers very often. After the timer on the stove went off, Mona opened the stove’s door and let it cool for a bit since it smelled like it was hot. After the leftovers finished cooling off, Mona put the meal on two separate plates and the two women ate in silence.

“I thought it was a good idea to get a new dress for your date tonight. I think Trey might like something for tonight.”

“Don’t bother, Mona. I’ll pay it for myself.”

“No, no. I want to pay since you’re a guest.”

“Then let me buy the makeup.”

“Deal,” Mona agreed after Mona waited for Charlene to grab her purse. 

While waiting for Charlene, Mona grabbed the car keys. She also locked all the doors. It was always a good idea you lock your doors so people wouldn’t break in and steal things. Charlene came down in a few minutes. She wore her purse on her right shoulder. The purse was green, which matched her comb, the wrap was long enough to put over your shoulder. It had a zipper like any other purses did. The purse was big enough to hold things in it such as: makeup, wallet, change, and other extra little things.

“Ready?” Mona asked.

“Yes I am.”

The two women walked through the garage. Koko had never been a fan of hanging out in the garage like lots of men were. The only time he would go in was to go to and from work and the rest of the time he would be either outside or in the house. Being a park ranger required an outdoor job. He’d had this job for several years but the business thought he should do a early retirement but he wanted to think about it first.

The garage usually looked like a lot of other garages: bench, tool box, lawn mower, cars, etc. The garage was air conditioned, Charlene noticed. At least that was a good thing too. Mona got into the driver’s seat after they heard the car doors click so they could get into the car. As the two women buckled their seatbelts, the engine began running. The weather was nice: in the early sixties so there was no need for jackets. Mona turned the radio on. She thought Charlene would be in a mood for music or talk.

“Do you want to listen to anything? Music or talk?” Mona asked.

“I’ve never been a fan of talk radio, but if you want to listen to it, go ahead.”

Mona turned the radio on. It was the seventies. Mona seemed to like the seventies, Charlene guessed quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlene was now waiting for Trey to come and pick her up for tonight’s date. Charlene’s time here in Arizona was almost up and felt like she just got here. She thought it was time to start packing. Charlene didn’t stay too long here in Phoenix, but something told her it was time to go back to Detroit and try to find a new job and now Obamacare came out of nowhere.

Charlene was wearing Trey’s favorite green T- shirt he so much liked. Somehow she didn’t feel like wearing the new clothes she and Mona had shopped for earlier this afternoon, which was fine with Mona. 

Before Trey’s car pulled in the driveway, Charlene said, “Thanks for buying me the outfit today, Mona. I could wear it at some point,” Charlene said politely.

“You’re welcome, Charlene. There I no need to return it.”

“I know. I thought Trey would like to see me in this green shirt. It’s not new or anything, but this shirt is his favorite. He had always enjoyed seeing this shirt on me and says this shirt goes well with my eyes,” Charlene said to Mona as Trey honked his car horn.

“He’s right, though. Go have fun on your night out.”

“You don’t need to be back at a certain time.”

“I know. I’ll see you when I come back.”

“All right,” Mona said as she watched Charlene pick up her purse and walked out.

Once she got in the passenger’s seat, the first thing she and Trey did was kiss each other on the lips. After the kiss was over, she put her seatbelt on as he drove away from the house.

“You look great tonight, Charlene. I was hoping I’d get to see my favorite shirt while you were out here,” he said once he drove out of the neighborhood.

“I thought it wasn’t necessary to bring it along, but somehow the shirt told me I had to bring it along.”

“I’m glad the shirt told you the right thing,” he remarked as the couple began laughing.

“Good one, huh?” Trey asked.

He and Charlene always enjoyed listening to the fifties music. Once Charlene sat in the car, the song that was playing was “Teach Me Tonight.” It was one of their favorites. After Trey drove away from the neighborhood, Koko entered the house.

“Did Charlene leave or is she still here?” Koko greeted his wife when he walked in.

“You just missed her,” Mona answered.

After “Teach Me Tonight” died down, another song began playing, which was “Cathy’s Clown” from the Everly Brothers. Trey told her they were going to have Italian that night.

“Good idea. What do you plan to have since you can’t adjust dairy very well?” she asked.

True, Charlene usually did worry about Trey’s dairy food problem.

“I’ll find something, don’t worry.”

Charlene had always enjoyed eggplant but as usual, the dish was expensive. After parking at the Olive Garden, Trey put his name in. A waiter took his name and said their wait was to be ready in about twenty to thirty minutes. They decided to stand since the benches were full.

The couple said nothing since there was too much conversation going on at the same time. The waiter who took their name looked like he was in high school. He wore the Olive Garden’s work clothes, but the outfit was mostly dark green. The waiter’s nametag told Trey and Charlene “George.” George wore glasses, shoes, were looking like they needed to be pitched.

The shoes were muddy, they were losing its color, shoelaces weren’t used to be for tying anymore. George looked like he was the kind of kid who played sports for his high school and had girl problems. Tonight George was seemed friendly. Once he seated Trey and Charlene ten minutes later, after handing them their menus and pouring their glasses with water, he walked away without making conversation.

While waiting on George, Trey and Charlene said very little but the only thing they did was kiss. They were in the middle of a kiss when George came back, salad bowl and an appetizer. George had to stop their kissing scene.

“Excuse me. Are you ready to order now?” he asked, which caught their attention.

“Give us a couple minutes longer,” Trey replied.

“No problem,” George said and walked away.

“It feels like you just got here to Phoenix and now your stay looks like it’s almost over,” Trey said in a sad voice.

“I know. I’ve got to cut this stay short, Trey, but something told me it’s now time to find a job.”

“Of course it’s hard to find one with Obamacare on the scene,” he told her as they flipped through the menus George had given them earlier.

“I think I’ll stick with a salad,” Trey told her.

He wanted to play safe and not risk ordering anything that had to do with dairy.

“Good to play safe,” Charlene told her boyfriend.

“How’s your schoolwork coming along?” she asked him.

“Complicated. I try to finish my piled up work when it just gets bigger,” Trey answered. 

“I believe it.”

After George left with their orders, the couple kept on talking.

“It feels like this year is coming by fast and Christmas is coming soon,” Charlene told him.

“That’s true for sure,” Trey agreed.

George arrived with the eggplant and wine. Both Trey and Charlene ordered the same type of wine – Charodmy. After George left again, Charlene and Trey clicked glasses and started to drink.

George arrived with the eggplant and wine. Both Trey and Charlene ordered the same type of wine – Charodmy. After George left again, Charlene and Trey clicked glasses and started to drink.

Trey didn’t have much to spend on tonight’s meal since he didn’t have much money left.

“I’m sorry I don’t have enough money for tonight, dear. I haven’t had pay day yet, so I need to save from what I have now,” he told her apologetically. 

“That’s all right.”

After paying the bill, Trey and Charlene stood up from their window seats and left. As usual, Charlene walked out first as Trey opened the door.

“I can’t believe tonight’s date went fast. Do you still have enough for a movie?”

“I’m afraid I don’t, but I’ll make it up for the next time we get together.”

“Good enough,” she remarked as he drove away.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Trey dropped her off at Koko and Mona’s house, it was already dark outside, so she had to watch her step while she climbed up to the house’s doorstep. Charlene already had her purse over her shoulder after Trey drove off. She sure didn’t want to go back to Detroit without important things in her purse if she left it behind.

That night, Charlene stayed up a bit extra late. Earlier today she’d called for a flight to Detroit for tomorrow morning, so she always packed the day before. She usually did come home with everything she bought along without leaving anything behind. Mona and Koko were watching a movie on Turner Classic Movies when she entered the house.

It was finally commercial break. Charlene put her purse on the dining room chair. She sat down on the couch next to Koko and Mona.

“Did you and Trey have a nice time together?” Mona asked.

She muted the volume so Charlene could talk with the two of them.

“Yes, we did, actually. He gets pretty romantic when we spend time together,” Charlene remarked.

Mona did believe that Charlene didn’t bother telling her friends about the date since it was only supper.

“By the way, I have a flight to catch tomorrow morning. I know it was a short visit, but I quit my job at Tina’s. I haven’t tried looking for a new one yet.”

“We understand, Charlene. We would have to get together more often,” Mona told her as Koko agreed.

“We’ll see.”

She wanted to call Trey in the morning sometime before she left. Somehow, she couldn’t find the time to bring it up to him tonight.

Charlene returned home around two o’clock the next day. She sent Trey a text message while waiting for her flight home to be called. She wrote, ‘Honey, I’m sorry I didn’t write you right away, but my stay there wanted to stay with you, Mona, and Koko longer but my stay did tell me not to visit long enough, since I need to start looking for a new job, but I will chat with you three as often as I can. Love, Charlene 

She did make it home safely without her plans being delayed, and she did sigh with relief the minute she drove her car home from the airport. Once she parked her car into the driveway, she turned the ignition off, unlocked the trunk, and took her bags along from Phoenix. She didn’t need to ask anyone for their help unloading the trunk but since she didn’t pack much on her stay, so she unloaded the vehicle alone since she would bring about a couple bags: suitcase and carry – on. She knew for sure: it was good to be back home again.


End file.
